Answers for new members
Where can I get help? If your question isn't answered on this page, you can ask on * the Gameplay forum * use an IRC client and connect to irc.freenode.net there are several channels like #thenethernet.com and #pmog with people who can help. There are also association specific channels like #vigilante.com and #bedouin. Some basic instructions on connecting to IRC "Connecting to TNN chat" * read the The Nethernet FAQ You can log bugs * on the Misadventures forum * or by emailing one of the trustees * or making an entry on The Nethernet's Get Satisfaction forum You can request new features * on the Gameplay forum * and then adding them to the Requested features wiki page If you find useful information for new players, please add it to this page. How do I earn datapoints? There are several ways to earn DP (datapoints). You earn DP if your toolbar is on, at the top of the hour each hour. NN will take whatever your primary association level is and multiply that by 25, then give you that amount of datapoints. You also earn 10 DP for each lightpost you pass in a mission you take. You won’t earn DP from taking your own mission. If you take a mission that has 4 lightposts in it, you’ll earn 40 DP. Second, each time a person takes one of your missions for the first time you get DP (10 DP for a 4 star mission, 8 for a three star, etc) (retakes don’t count). Leaving a comment on the missions you take will also earn you two dp. You can also increase your datapoint total by finding and looting crates full of datapoints and taking DP cards, but these don’t count as "earned" for leveling up (see below). What do I do with datapoints? Earning datapoints is necessary to moving up in level. In addition, if you want to use tools, such as crates, armor, lightposts and mines, you will need datapoints to purchase these at the shoppe. How is my association determined? You pick your primary association using the 'Change Your Primary Association' section of your personal profile. Other associations are determined by tool use. Classpoints are what the game metrics use to generate your Association. You cannot monitor your own classpoints, but your Toolbar will track them for you. Use the tool of an association (St. Nicks for Vigilante, Armor for Bedouin, etc.) frequently and you may be likely to discover that this Association has become yours. Your association remains permanently labile, although once your shoatish days are over, you can never be a shoat again. How do I invite others to join? The invite link is a golden yellow button on the main PMOG page. Pressing it will generate an overlay where you can enter the email addresses of your invitees. How does a lightpost work? The Codex Pmogeus says that lightposts light up the dark places between websites. Actually, lightposts are totally invisible per se. They are simply a way of leaving a personal mark on a page so that you can later create a "mission" that links the marked pages together with little text messages appearing for other users on each page. Why is my count of datapoints earnt less than the number of datapoints I have amassed? Datapoints that you loot from a crate don't count toward the total earned towards a new level. Earned datapoints must be actually earned through browsing the web or creating enticing missions. My toolbar isn’t working. What should I do? Relax. Try restarting Firefox before running to the forums. Be patient. Try again later. Another option is to click the gear icon and then 'Reset Toolbar.' Since TNN left beta on the 12th of July 2009, there are still many issues and bugs that may or may not pop up. An excellent way to stay on top of these bugs is to read the The Nethernet News . If you discover a bug that doesn’t go away with a Firefox reboot, and a check of your extensions for compatibility issues, you should report it in the Misadventures Forum (outdated) or directly to one of the Gamelayers trustees listed on the Contact page. How do I create a mission? The simple answer is to go the missions page, click the appropriate link, and try to follow the instructions. Mission creation is a complex process, though, and it is best covered by the Consuetudo Missionaria. Where are my queued missions? Your queued missions are not listed on the mission page, they are only listed on your user page. At the bottom right of the page you will find a box with tabs for Taken, Generated, Drafts, Queued and Favorite missions. I have earned the wrong badge! This is a bug that occasionally crawls out of the pmogeon woodwork. Please contact Burdenday by Pmail, the IM system on your Toolbar, or send him an email, help at pmog.